


chiaki sees a rainbow outside and proceeds to slay pussy ever since

by Tsumugeee



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, Multi, how can this be crack read the title its legit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsumugeee/pseuds/Tsumugeee
Summary: When chiaki was 16, she saw a rainbow outside, this was gods pride month advertisement and she decided to slay pussy seeing this holy gay propaganda
Kudos: 12





	chiaki sees a rainbow outside and proceeds to slay pussy ever since

Chiaki was 16 and in her house with her mom, celestia and her dad kokichi and her komaida

It just rained so chiaki went outside and

There

Was

A

Rainbow

Power surged through chiaki, she screamed in agony and beams of rainbow light flowed out of every part of her body

Then she she walked back inside

"Maid Komaeda pls escorts me to the curb'" chiaki said standing at the door

"Ok" he said and brought her to the side

There, she was 0.837362627 square inches of a woman's shoulder

She moaned so loud that people within a mile radius eardrums bursted

Then she made everyman across the globe so horny

The catastrophe resulted in 3 million pregnancies and her ego death

Then she walked home

"Fucking lesbians" byakuya said with makoto, his bf

Mikan was walking

When chiaki caught glimpse of Mikan she fell to the floor, she couldn't stop drooling and was having a heart attack she scraped "177013" into all of the sidewalk with her acid piss.

Mikan ran away and chiaki zoomed after

The police officer rantaro came and used the hornometer to test chjiakis horny levels

The chart turned rainbow, and chiaki t-posed

She grabbed Mikan by the ass and brought her to the void

Mikan screamed and ran, but not too fast because her fat ass liked the attention

" g r o o v e y " chiaki said and clipped through everything in her way

Mikan gave in, and they 😳😳👞😳😳😎😊💅💅💄👑😨😨😨😨😎😳👉👈

Chiaki knew what she had to do

10 years later chiaki was talking to her son

"why gay" her son asked

"When I was 16, I saw a rainbow outside and have been slaying pussy ever since"

Then Komaeda threw a shoe at her

"You fucking queers" he said

Chiaki chuckled and Komaeda beat the shit out of her


End file.
